


Supernatural Parody Extravaganza

by SeerOfShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of Cas!whump, ALL THE FLUFF, Charlie XCX - Freeform, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean has a martyr complex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Hey There Delilah, Hopefully Updated Often, I Blame Mrs_Simon_Tamh_PHD, I Don't Even Know, Icona Pop, Multi, Mutual Pining, Parodies, Pining Gabriel (Supernatural), Pining Sam Winchester, Rachel Platten - Freeform, Sam Winchester is So Done, Stand By You, Wings, Writer's Block is a bitch, all the feels, i don't care, plain white t's - Freeform, requests open, tags updated as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerOfShips/pseuds/SeerOfShips
Summary: A whole mess of parodies, updated as fast as I can churn them out.





	1. Hey There Samshine: A Sabriel Parody of "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and be warned: This one is a bit of a feels trip, but there's fluff too.

Hey there, Samshine  
What’s it like back home in Kansas?  
I’m a thousand miles away  
But, Sam, tonight you look so gorgeous  
Yes, you do  
My Grace can’t shine as bright as you  
I swear it’s true

Hey there, Sammich  
Don’t you worry ‘bout the distance  
I’m right there if you get lonely  
Just send me another prayer  
Close your eyes  
Lemme hear your voice, lose my disguise  
I’m by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Samoose  
I know life is getting harder  
But just believe me love  
Someday I’ll wipe the floor with Lucifer  
And do some good  
We’ll have the bond we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Samalam  
You’ve got so much left to say  
Cause every simple thing you say to me  
Just takes my breath away  
So say it all  
Even more in love with you I’d fall  
We’d have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But I’ve got wings and grace and cars  
I’d walk to you if I had no other way  
Dean and Cas would both make fun of us  
But we’d just laugh along because we know  
That both of them have felt this way  
Samshine, oh, I can promise you  
That by the time that I see you  
The world will never ever be the same  
And we’re to blame

Hey there, Sammich  
You kick ass and don’t you miss me  
Just eight years and I’ll be back at home  
And we can pull some pranks just like we do  
You’ll know it’s all because of you  
We can be wherever we want to  
Hey there, Samoose, here’s to you  
This one’s for you

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :3  
> Got a request? See something I missed? Leave a comment, or hit me up on tumblr at https://didsomebodysaychaos.tumblr.com/


	2. I Love Pranks (Get Me Out): A Supernatural Parody of "I Love It" by Icona Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty much all about Gabriel being the little shit that he is.  
> Spoiler alerts: Through Season 5 Episode 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read through the transcripts for Hammer Of The Gods and Mystery Spot SO. MANY. TIMES.  
> Worth it :3

I got this craving on a random Tuesday for a prank  
I found your room in Florida, I watched, I set the scene  
I got y’all caught at Mystery Spot then shot Dean oops, he’s dead!  
I crashed a car into your bro  
I don't care, I love pranks, I don't care  
I made it so the day would loop right when your brother dies  
I dropped a desk onto your bro, I watched, I got him squished  
I watched your brother bite his food and lodged it in his throat  
I cracked his skull in the shower  
I don't care, I love pranks, I don't care  
You try a different road, I kill Dean anyways  
He wants to try to shave, but I just fry his brain  
You're near insanity, that was an axe-ident  
You want to be set free, but I'm a trickster, bitch  
I love pranks, I love pranks  
I got this feeling on a rainy day in Indiana  
I wrecked the fun of pagan gods, I watched, I let them die  
I sent you all out to the car and watched you drive away  
I got stabbed by my own brother  
I don't care, I love pranks  
I don't care, I love pranks, I love pranks  
I don't care, I love pranks, I don't care  
You're on a different road, I'm stuck in the Empty  
You want me down on earth, but I just can’t escape  
You're so damn hard to please, just go capture that dick  
I got stabbed in the chest, Luci is such a bitch  
I’m so bored, get me out  
I’m so bored, get me out, get me out   
I’m so bored, get me out  
I’m so bored, get me out, get me out  
I’m so bored, get me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no regerts  
> Got a request? See something I missed? Leave a comment, or hit me up on tumblr at https://didsomebodysaychaos.tumblr.com/


	3. Too Few Days: A Sabriel Parody of "21 Days" by Scott Helman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sabriel, more feels and a bit of angst and fluff. Again, sorry not sorry! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from @TeamFreeDogs (on tumblr here: https://teamfreedogs.tumblr.com/)

Too few days  
Till my brother comes  
And the earth is done  
I'm gonna love someone  
You seem so calm  
Not one bit scared  
Under Satan’s stare  
What I got I'll share  
So let 'em burn the world  
If a concrete bunker  
Is all we have Moose  
We could make it sweet  
I wanna live with you  
In a concrete bunker  
I know it won't last but  
Neither will we  
We woke up dazed  
With the angels fall’n  
And you told me, “Gabe,  
There's nowhere left to run.”  
And all of the fighting  
And heavenly wars  
It makes you wonder  
What it was all for  
I wanna live with you  
If a concrete bunker  
Is all we have Sam  
We could make it sweet  
I wanna live with you  
In a concrete bunker  
I know it won't last but  
Neither will we  
Never hiding under warded sheets  
We'll keep fighting even when we're weak  
And I will kiss you as my wound bleeds  
We'll show them how to love  
Too few days  
Till my brother comes  
And the earth is done  
I'm gonna love someone  
So let 'em burn the world  
If a concrete bunker  
Is all we have love  
We could make it sweet  
I wanna live with you  
In a concrete bunker  
I know it won't last but  
Neither will we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! First request, finished and published!  
> Got a request? See something I missed? Leave a comment, or hit me up on tumblr at https://didsomebodysaychaos.tumblr.com/


	4. Fallen Love (Destiel Parody Of "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe this one's another angsty one. Sorry not sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After almost 2 months of inactivity (I'm sorry, but writer's block is a total bitch), I'm back with another parody!  
> Enjoy the feels!

Hands, put your shaking hands in mine  
And scars, show you all the scars I hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please tell me so I can help you too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make blue galaxies in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, so tell me why  
And Cas, if your wings are broken  
Let me help so you can fly anew  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if you fall from heaven, I'll go through hell for you  
Cas, you're not alone, 'cause I’m gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if you fall from heaven, I'll go through hell for you  
Cas, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
Angel, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is I hide my feelings  
And Dad, I think Dad is part of the reason  
No, no, no, love, if your heart is broken  
Please speak up so I can love on you  
'Cause I'm gonna protect you  
Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll go through hell for you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stay with you  
Even if you fall from heaven, I'm gonna protect you  
Even if you fall from heaven, I'll go to hell for you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna fight for you  
I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I  
(I'm gonna stay with you)  
Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if you fall from heaven, I'll go to hell for you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna fight for you  
Even if you fall from heaven, I'm gonna stay with you  
Baby, if you fall from heaven, I'll search through hell for you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna protect you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stay with you  
(Even if you fall from heaven, heaven, heaven)  
I'm gonna fight for you


End file.
